shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunt
]] "The Hunt" is the fifth track of The Room Beneath New Albion. Performers Paul Shapera as "Alexander" Lauren Osborn as "Alice" Lyrics ALEXANDER: (spoken) Well, I can tell you that for some time, tensions had indeed been building between my organization and that albino tribe who lives in them tunnels. For one thing, them tunnels are a real spooky place and half my guys'll piss themselves before they'll even go down there. And not us, not the City Council, I mean no one, seems to be able to touch that damn tribe, which is a shame because when you're running a smuggling operation, access to underground tunnels would be real convenient. There has been talk for some time about runnin' a little "extermination operation." So I decide to take five or six of my toughest, most fearless guys down there and my entire organization waits above armed to the teeth with orders that if we're not back in six hours, they're to come down there like the hordes of hell and exterminate every gawdamn thing they find. ALEXANDER: The hunt begins where half mad prowl In the caves below in the underground The quiet, the lost, the halls forgot We've come to deal the fate they've wrought Down here they say the walls between What's real or not are thin and weak The strongest, vicious of my crew Come down now for the blood pursuit We make it right, we make our way Perhaps make war at end of day I've made naught but blood and fear And all I'll leave is a trail of tears ALICE: Heads will roll as you lob them off The work of the Angels never stops Nick em off, bring 'em round, pile them, feeling down? Get naked, roll in them all around Heads will roll as you laugh them off The mad sad carousel never stops Snort the sand, steal a knee, cheek, chest, hand Build the room, Angels whisper their plans ALEXANDER: The hunt goes on, the hour at hand The long, dark land, the lost enchant Where thieves think they can sneer and sneak And steal, make us look fool and weak In six hours, if we do not return A war begins, below ground burns The albino tribe we long mistrust Will shed their blood, be rendered dust I've made my vow, I've made my mind I make my way through caverns blind All I've made is blood and fear And all I'll leave is a trail of tears ALICE: Heads will pop as you drop them off The mad house fun ride never stops Steal a knee, steal a head, body parts your only friends Talk, cry, weep, sleep, laugh with them And the mad house never ends The dark walls laugh and curse and when A few more lines each lines, head bakes, it takes Another piece, a little more of you away ALEXANDER: (spoken) I had the exact dialogue of what happened pretty much all written out and I was gonna do a whole thing, like where my guy says "oh Al, we found her in here," and I say, "oh who, that? She's a crazy junkie, she couldn't possibly be the thief." But honestly, it sounded terrible, so just to sum it up for you: we find this crazy junkie chick, she's got the Doll parts, she fits the description, so I tell my boys: Okay. Put her down. ALICE: (spoken) Fuck you.